Build talk:R/E HA Melandru's Shot
Support spike, crip stuff offensively/defensively, use utility. Diff usage and playstyle from other mels bar, should have its own page. Someone write up properly plox--Golden19pxStar 20:40, 25 December 2008 (EST) :I like the /P, I'm not a big fan of WaM in HA, but that's just me. Goodnight L A ::This doesn't have WaM...=\--Golden19pxStar 20:44, 25 December 2008 (EST) :::mel shot, grasping, waf, SUPERRRR SNARE[[User:WaffleZ LOL|'''-WaffleZ LOL-']]. 20:49, 25 December 2008 (EST) ::::Sometimes people in HA are silly and take expensive wards on classes that can't afford them. 01:01, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Sometimes anons are terrible and can't manage energy--Goldenstar 01:06, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Some people have flavor of the month goggles and can't see how bad this actually is. 01:10, 4 July 2009 (UTC) WaF is pretty expensive, tbh. SoC+"Make Haste!" should probably be main bar, tbh.[[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 21:03, 25 December 2008 (EST) :Don't comment about a meta bar just 5-5-X, yes people do run Ward on this bar. [[User:Frosty|'Frosty''']] po! 21:04, 25 December 2008 (EST) ::Foes can be kind of expensive but you won't normally be using it unless snaring relics (unlike a caster who would play it on all maps).--Golden19pxStar 21:06, 25 December 2008 (EST) I'd probably just go with Lightening Reflexes over Nat Stride anyways. So many hexes and enchants in HA I doubt it could stay up long enough. And Reflexes in great for stopping physical spikes.(71.82.120.38 18:28, 31 December 2008 (EST)) :Natural Stride wins relic runs. Drahgal Meir 15:28, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::And splits. Either works fine though--Goldenstar 16:11, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Cripple every 12 seconds, otherwise just standard poison and 'rupts. This build is terrible. Your team's Earth skills should not be on the ranger. Use a different elite. Add some spike assist like Zojun's Shot. Needling shot can double your rate of poison spread. Poor use of ranger's potential.--ClavisRa 16:03, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :How the hell is Regular Arrow -> Mel's Shot -> Savage Shot or even Regular Arrow -> Savage Shot not enough spike assist? Thomas Dutch 16:05, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :I actually lol'd irl at how bad that comment was Rawrawr Dinosaur 16:35, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::First, MS is once every 12 seconds, and its main purpose is to snare, so it will almost never be available for spike assist, unless you give up use as snare. Second, at 9 Marksmanship, regular arrow is negligible damage, as is Savage unless you are lucky enough to hit a spell on the spike assist. You may as well wand the target. You would be more helpful timing a 'rupt on the Prot, or sitting on the WoH on a spike.--ClavisRa 16:40, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Wow. Just wow. ----~Short 16:41, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Well you just proved you don't even HA, considering people dont run WoH. Rawrawr Dinosaur 17:42, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :Ok on snares during relic runs you have an IMS and blocking so you can't get line backed/dshoted while using your earth snares, melandru's shot recharges in 12 seconds, quick enough to get a mel's off at least once on every relic runner in halls and more than once on unholy. It may not have a v big spike assist, but it can shutdown things such as rits/mesmers/ele's etc, along with a PD it means you have a fair amount of shutdown. And ofcourse poison spread makes for a lot of pressure. Honestly, saying this is dumb shows you clearly don't HA anywhere past underworld or you play some form of bad gimmick too much. --Frosty 17:02, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::: I demand Natural Stride instead of Lightning Reflexes. Adriaanz 08:47, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Potentially make a HA Ranger Seeing as playstyle rarely changes in HA for a generic ranger, would it be good to make the elite optional, seeing as things like IA and Magebane (especially magebane) are seeing more and more play. --Frosty 09:18, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :IA is ran with /P utility--GWPirate 14:07, July 3, 2010 (UTC)